


[Podfic] you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)

by lattice_frames



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Infinity War, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Podfic ofyou are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)by QueenWithABeeThroneAuthor Summary:“I was scared. Talos’ wife called to tell me he was gone, and so was half the Skrull population, and when I came here Fury was—” Carol’s voice gives, and she buries her face in Maria’s shoulder for a moment. “I was so scared I’d come here, and you wouldn’t be here.”“I was scared too,” says Maria, her arms wrapping around Carol. “Thought for a minute you’d turned to dust with everyone else, too.”or: Carol and Maria, twenty years later.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028727) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



**Title:** [you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028727)  
**Author:** [QueenWithABeeThrone ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Teen and up  
**Fandom:** Captain Marvel (2019)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau  
**Warnings:** Grief, post-infinity war nonsense  
**Length:** 00:10:02  
**Summary:** “I was scared. Talos’ wife called to tell me he was gone, and so was half the Skrull population, and when I came here Fury was—” Carol’s voice gives, and she buries her face in Maria’s shoulder for a moment. “I was so scared I’d come here, and you wouldn’t be here.” “I was scared too,” says Maria, her arms wrapping around Carol. “Thought for a minute you’d turned to dust with everyone else, too.” or: Carol and Maria, twenty years later.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](https://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE%202019/%5bMCU%5d%20you%20are%20my%20sweetest%20downfall%20\(i%20loved%20you%20first\)%20-%20QueenWithABeeThrone,%20lattice_frames.mp3)  



End file.
